powerrangerscrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Corbett
(Goalkeeper) (Defender) |number = 1 (GK) 15 (LB) 2 (DF) |element = Earth |team = Team Heroes (captain) Red Rangers Team Heroes Boys (captain) Red Rangers 2 (captain) Earth Eleven (captain) |seiyuu = Patrick Hilker |debut_anime = Episode 001}}Patrick "Pat" Corbett ''' is one of the protagonists in Power Rangers Forever. He is the goalkeeper, libero and the captain for Team Heroes and Earth Eleven. He is the defender and co-captain for Red Rangers. He is the '''Crimson Galaxy Ranger. Background Patrick Corbett has two older brother who are in Mirinoi with the rest of the Lost Galaxy Rangers. His grandfather is the coach for the legendary Dogwood Eleven. He has a brother who is one of the legendary America's soccer player. Appearance For the goalkeeper of Dogwood Park, he wore light green soccer goalkeeper uniform with the number 1 on the back of the shirt. For the libero of Dogwood Park, he wore yellow soccer uniform with the number 15 on the back of the shirt. For the goalkeeper of Team Heroes, he wore yellow soccer goalkeeper uniform with the number 1 on the back of the shirt. For the libero of Team Heroes, he wore blue soccer uniform with the number 15 on the back of the shirt. For Red Rangers, he wore red soccer uniform with the number 2 on the back on the shirt. Regular Patrick wore a purple shirt with blue jeans. He wore a Transmorpher on his left wrist. Personalities Patrick is described as a soccer loving, cheerful goalkeeper. He is the type of person who never gives up and always thinks of others before himself. Hissatsu Anime Only (Season 1)= *'SH God Wind' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' |-| Anime only (Season 2)= *'SH Fire Tornado TC' *'SH Jet Stream' Power Rangers Forever= Young form *'GK God Hand' FF Dogwood Park *'GK (Shin) God Hand' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'SH The Earth' *'GK Triple Defense' ---- FFI Team Heroes *'GK God Catch ' *'GK Seigi no Tekken' *'GK Ijigen The Hand ' *'SH Megaton Head' *'SH Evolution' (Mixi Max form) ---- Red Rangers *'SH Megaton Head ' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Death Zone 2' *'SH Gigaton Head' |-| Power Rangers Forever 2= *'GK (Zetsu) God Hand' *'OF Z Slash' Strikers= *'GK God Hand' *'GK Triple Defense' *'GK (Shin) God Hand' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK God Catch ' *'GK Seigi no Tekken' *'GK Ijigen The Hand ' *'SH The Earth' *'SH Megaton Head' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Death Zone 2' *'SH Gigaton Head' *'SH Evolution' (Mixi Max form) *'SH God Wind' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' *'SH Jet Stream' Keshin Power Rangers Forever *'KH Majin Great' *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' (L5 Heroes only) Power Rangers Forever 2 *'KH Majin Great' Power Rangers Strikers *'KH Majin Great' Keshin Armed Power Rangers Forever *'KHA Majin Great' Power Rangers Forever 2 *'KHA Majin Great' Power Rangers Strikers *'KHA Majin Great' Mixi Max Power Rangers Forever *'MIMAX Endou Mamoru' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Jane Mitchell' **'SK Block Plus 20' *'MIMAX Henry Grayson' **'SK Technique Plus 20' *'MIMAX Leo Corbett ' **'GK God Hand W ' *'MIMAX Matsukaze Tenma' **'DF Wonder Trap' *'MIMAX Endou Mamoru' **'GK God Hand V' *'MIMAX Issac Evans' **'SH Mach Wind' Power Rangers Strikers *'MIMAX Endou Mamoru' Game-exclusive Teams Power Rangers Forever *Hoenn Heroes *Sinnoh Heroes *L5 Heroes *Neo Dogwood Realtionship *Leo Corbett (Older Brother) *Jonathan Corbett (Father) *Tim Corbett (Grandfather) *Frankiln Corbett (Great-great grandson) *Jake Corbett (Twin Brother) *Wyane Corbett (Older Brother) *Mike Corbett (Older Brother) Trivia *Patrick and Andy are best friends. *He is the co-captain of the Red Rangers *Patrick and Team Heroes has more than two numbers. *He is a soccer freak like Endou Mamoru (Dub Name: Mark Evans) Category:Goalkeepers Category:Captains Category:Team Heroes Category:Male Category:Mixi Max User Category:Keshin User Category:Red Rangers Category:Power Rangers Crossover Wiki Featured articles Category:Defenders Category:Soul User Category:Team Heroes Boys Category:Earth Eleven Category:Red Rangers (team)